1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-system air conditioning machine of a multi type including a plurality of indoor units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-system air conditioning machine of a multi type including one outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units to constitute a heat-pump refrigerating apparatus between these units is conventionally known.
This multi-system air conditioning machine is convenient because a plurality of rooms in a building can be simultaneously cooled or heated.
In a building including a computer room or a perimeter or interior zone, however, when a request for a cooling operation is raised from one place, a request for a heating operation may often be raised from another place at the same time.
In this case, a cooling or heating operation must be preferentially performed.
For this reason, even if a good environment can be obtained in one place, a resident may feel uncomfortable in another place, or an equipment such as a computer may often be adversely affected.
The above disadvantages easily occur not only in a building but also in a normal house having a plurality of rooms during an intermediate season such as spring or fall.
On the other hand, an air conditioning machine which can execute a heating operation of at least one indoor unit while at least one of a plurality of indoor units performs a cooling operation is disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-45145.
This application, however, describes only the basic flow of a refrigerant required to simultaneously execute cooling and heating operations in a plurality of indoor units, and does not describe switching of operation modes and setting of a capability in accordance with each request of the plurality of indoor units at all.